


Урок поцелуев

by Vemoro



Category: Historical RPF, The King's Speech (2010)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Confusion, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Heteronormativity, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Open Relationships, Psychology, Royalty, Speech Disorders, Talking, Teaching, Therapy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: Правильная артикуляция имеет решающее значение для ясности речи. И для ясности чувств.
Relationships: Lionel Logue/Bertie Windsor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты R - NC-21





	1. Как поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Kissing Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267942) by [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector). 



> **Примечание автора:** Автор предполагал, что получится одна большая глава, но персонажи продолжали болтать, поэтому он сдался и написал еще три. В истории подразумевается, что супружеская верность среди высшей аристократии была скорее эфемерным понятием. Кэтрин «Китти» Келли и другие биографы, обожающие копаться в чужом грязном белье, утверждают, что королева-мать ненавидела заниматься сексом, однако сомнительно, что они располагали достоверными данными. Но автор воспользовался этим фактом, хотя он, как и все остальное в этой истории, — чистая выдумка, имеющая лишь слабые отсылки к фильму «Король говорит».  
> В тексте упоминаются Элизабет, супруга Георга VI ([Елизавета, королева-мать](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D1%83%D0%B7-%D0%9B%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BE%D0%BD,_%D0%95%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B0)), Дэвид, старший брат Георга VI ([Эдуард VIII, отрекшийся от престола](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%B4%D1%83%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B4_VIII)), младшие братья Георга VI — Джордж ([принц Георг, герцог Кентский](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B3,_%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%86%D0%BE%D0%B3_%D0%9A%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9)) и Джон ([принц Джон Великобританский](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%BE%D0%BD_%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9) )

— Язык — самая гибкая мышца нашего тела. Подумайте обо всем, что вы можете с ним сделать, — говорит Лайонел, чуть подмигнув в ответ на пристальный взгляд Берти. — Вы можете свернуть его в трубочку как вдоль, так и поперек. Вы можете вогнуть или выгнуть его или сделать плоским.

Высунув язык, Лайонел наглядно демонстрирует все его возможности и жестикулирует, будто приглашая Берти подойти ближе, но тот помнит из прошлых уроков, что это всего лишь требование повторить упражнение. Он пытается подражать движениям языка Лайонела и ощущает, как розовеет его лицо. Он краснеет всякий раз, когда Лайонел давит на его диафрагму или поглаживает челюсть, чтобы Берти понял, как сокращаются и работают те или иные мышцы при разговоре.

— Вы можете прикоснуться кончиком языка к своему нёбу или зубам, в то время как его задняя часть остается внизу, — для иллюстрации Лайонел издает звуки «д» и «т». — Или вы можете приподнять заднюю часть языка, при этом его кончик будет прижат к нижнему нёбу, например, когда вы произносите звук «к». Ну разве это не прекрасно?

Берти знает, что смотрит не только на язык Лайонела, но и на форму его губ и разбегающиеся вокруг глаз морщинки, которые свидетельствуют о том, что их владелец улыбается даже в тот момент, когда занят преувеличенно четким артикулированием. Румянец ползет вверх по шее Берти.

— М-мой язык не п-п-проблема, — заикается он.

Влюбленность Лайонела в звучание слов сразу бросается в глаза. Он влюблен не только в родной язык или драматические монологи из пьес Шекспира, которые обожает цитировать, но и в сам процесс речи: как воздух проходит через голосовые связки и, обработанный на своем пути языком, челюстью, носом и губами, превращается в звук. Лайонел не стесняется своего австралийского акцента, который даже не пытается скрыть, и Берти слышит его обрывистые гласные, над которыми потешается прислуга во дворце, хотя их собственное произношение вряд ли бы пришлось по вкусу учителям Берти.

Абсолютно ничего не стесняясь, Лайонел любит играть со звуками. Он одинаково искусен в подражании приглушенным крикам голубого пингвина и визгу тасманийского дьявола. Берти никогда не видел ни пингвина, ни этого дьявола, ведь они обитают в той части Британской Империи, где родился Лайонел и куда Берти вскоре отправится нанести королевский визит по воле своего царственного отца.

— Произнесите звук «к» с улыбкой и сразу почувствуете, как расслабился язык, — предлагает Лайонел.

Берти знает, насколько нелепо он при этом выглядит, однако обнаруживает, что может выговорить слово «король» без запинки.

— Но я не могу гримасничать во время публичной речи! — возражает он чересчур резко, хотя Лайонел этого не заслужил, однако гнев помогает произнести все слова гладко. 

Лайонел понимает. Он всегда понимает.

— Вам не придется проделывать это каждый раз, но это полезный опыт, — настаивает он. — Теперь попробуйте звук «п». Сложите губы вот так…

Прислонившись к Берти, он вытягивает губы, словно собираясь для убедительности поцеловать его. Берти заставляет себя сидеть неподвижно и не откидываться назад, как это бывало на первых занятиях, когда пальцы Лайонела оказывались на его шее или подбородке, вынуждая сердце учащенно биться.

Берти прекрасно знает, что приходит на занятия каждый день не только потому, что уроки дают свои плоды. Помимо этого, он жаждет получить те восхитительные ощущения, которые дает ему Лайонел во время занятий. Все, что тот делает, чтобы научить Берти контролировать дыхание и расслаблять челюсть, заставляет его дрожать, и приятная истома охватывает не только мышцы лица или горла. Она начинается и в тех местах, которые не имеют никакого отношения к речевому аппарату. Берти уверяет себя, что это просто реакция организма. У него, непривычного к прикосновениям других людей, даже легкое касание вызывает дрожь.

Когда Берти женился на Элизабет, в первые дни после свадьбы выяснилось, что они по-разному воспринимают прикосновения. Невинные проявления нежности — легкое поглаживание или пожатие руки было для Берти знаком согласия последовать в постель. На самом же деле Элизабет просто привыкла постоянно трогать своих сестер и подруг, и это не означало ровным счетом ничего. Она находила пылкость Берти чрезвычайно вульгарной. Тот научился сдерживать себя, не показывая, что ее дежурные поцелуи причиняют ему боль, поскольку иначе рисковал остаться вообще без поцелуев.

— Ну что, попробуем? — Голос Лайонела завлекает и завораживает, он совсем не похож на нежные, но решительные отказы Элизабет, столь частые с тех пор, как родилась дочь.

Берти проще смириться с отказами, чем лишиться последних крох ее расположения. Несомненно, Элизабет права, глупо с его стороны желать большего в династическом браке.

Он поджимает губы так, как показывает Лайонел.

— Куриная гузка, — говорит Берти саркастическим тоном, чтобы скрыть смущение.

Слова выходят легко, как звуки гласных. Как объяснял Лайонел, произносить гласные намного проще, потому что при формировании звука воздух не встречает сопротивления языка или челюсти — будто стон наслаждения.

— Красавчик! — тепло улыбнувшись, произносит Лайонел. — Теперь попробуйте произнести «публика», «президент» и «принц».

Слово «принц» вечно доставляет неприятности Берти, хотя «королева» и «король» могут дать «принцу» фору. Берти думает о пальцах Лайонела, которые касаются его горла и заставляют почувствовать, как смещаются кожа и мышцы, когда он выталкивает из себя звуки. Невольно Берти расплывается в улыбке, и его нижняя челюсть расслабляется.

— Принц, — говорит он, вытолкнув воздух нижней губой. — Подожмите эти прелестные губы. Как для поцелуя.

Лайонел вскидывает брови и тут же улыбается Берти в ответ.

— Как поцелуй, — соглашается он и медленно складывает губы для формирования звука «п», — Превосходно!


	2. Уроки поцелуя

Элизабет далеко не ангел, но по отношению к Берти она очень терпелива. Ее никогда не привлекали поцелуи, и после помолвки Берти считал это особенностями целомудренного воспитания. Возможно, Элизабет недоставало королевского происхождения, однако она проявляла столь тщательную осмотрительность и скромность, что произвела впечатление даже на отца Берти, который презирал девушек в коротких платьях и всячески осуждал современных женщин.

После брака, несмотря на то, что Элизабет приходится делить с мужем постель, чтобы зачать столь желанного наследника, она продолжает уворачиваться от поцелуев Берти. Он больше не страдает усиленным слюноотделением, столь распространенным при тяжелом заикании, — он знает, женщины находят это отвратительным, — но даже теперь она ловко избегает поцелуев в губы, подставляя в последний момент то шею, то щеку.

Именно поэтому его приводят и в бешенство, и в возбуждение слова Лайонела «как для поцелуя, помните?», которые тот повторяет с мягкой улыбкой, если отработка звука «п» стопорится. При этом он кладет руки на шею и подбородок Берти, которому никак не удается расслабить челюсть, чтобы произнести «публика», «публичный» и «предположительный». Берти не может сдержаться и выплескивает свое унижение:

— Ц-целуюсь я еще хуже, ч-чем говорю! М-моя жена ненавидит, когда я ц-целую ее.

Лайонел сочувственно поджимает губы, однако мгновением спустя его лицо превращается в физиономию веселого сообщника. Когда Берти срывает на нем раздражение, Лайонел спасается своими актерскими навыками.

— Я не могу даже вздохнуть рядом с Миртл, если она уже накрасилась. По крайней мере, на людях, а в места «на людях» она включает нашу собственную спальню, если мальчики не спят.

— Элизабет никогда не ц-целуется п-прилюдно, даже в присутствии слуг. То есть…

Лайонел спокойно ждет продолжения, его лицо не выражает ни любопытства, ни обескураженности. Здесь бы Берти и замолчать, однако ему больше не с кем поделиться. Этот позор нелегко облечь в слова даже без заикания.

— Она не хочет со мной ц-ц-целоваться, даже когда мы наедине. Думаю, она была бы на седьмом небе от счастья, если бы я вообще не заходил в ее спальню.

Лайонел выглядит так, словно выбирает между сочувствием и протоколом. Как обычно, выбор делается не в пользу этикета.

— Возможно, ей просто не нравится целоваться, — говорит он, пожимая плечами. — Некоторые женщины этого терпеть не могут. Особенно, если им неприятно все, что связано с деторождением.

Берти давно подозревал, что мать стала запирать спальню от отца по вечерам после того, как родила бедного больного Джона. Жена Лайонела, вероятно, уже в том возрасте, когда высок риск родить неполноценного ребенка, и на мгновение Берти задается вопросом: отлучен ли тот от супружеского ложа, как и он сам?

В разгар этих мыслей Лайонел перехватывает его взгляд, и Берти заливается краской.

— Я не верю, что вы плохо целуетесь. Вы потратили месяцы, тренируя свои губы и язык. По сравнению с другими мужчинами вы, должно быть, профессионал.

Подмигивание, которым Лайонел сопровождает свои слова, бросает Берти в жар. Он отступает на шаг и поспешно отворачивается.

— Вряд ли вы это повторите, если я вас п-п-поцелую, — бормочет он.

— Я знаю только понаслышке, как целуются мужчины, но ваше лицо подвижно, а зубы выше всяких похвал, — усмехается Лайонел.

Не обращая внимания на состояние Берти — или, что более вероятно, не осознавая его истинной причины, ведь Лайонел уверен, оно вызвано заиканием, — он оборачивается и кладет ладонь ему на подбородок. Слегка подергав его, он демонстрирует подвижность челюсти Берти.

— Я вижу, насколько вы всегда деликатны, взвешены и отзывчивы в отношении других…

Конечно, Лайонел даже не догадывается, какой эффект производят на Берти его слова и прикосновения. Берти всегда тщательно скрывает свою реакцию, призывая на помощь железную дисциплину, к которой был приучен с детства, в то время как Лайонел говорит и делает то, что говорил и делал прежде десятки раз, без всякого намека на флирт, с теплотой и нежностью, что так легко даются ему.

Гнев — единственная эмоция, которую Берти может открыто проявить. Он видел много раз, как бушевал его отец, ведь членам королевской семьи прощают только проявления гнева.

— Вы ничего об этом не знаете! — выпаливает он, выдернув подбородок из пальцев Лайонела.

— Тогда расскажите мне, — предлагает тот.

Его спокойный тон выводит Берти из себя.

— Вы не м-можете это исправить!

— Почему вы так в этом уверены, если даже не хотите рассказать, в чем проблема?

Нет никакого плана, да его и быть не может в те моменты, когда у Берти случается речевой ступор. Но даже если бы план действий определился, то в нем Берти бы точно не стал хватать Лайонела за плечо, притискивать к стене и впиваться в губы. Лайонел настолько потрясен, что не сопротивляется, поэтому Берти, прежде чем отпустить, долго и тщательно целует его в той манере, которую Элизабет никогда не приветствовала и редко терпела.

— Вот, — отрывисто выдыхает Берти.

Его голос дрожит и руки тоже или, возможно, руки трясутся из-за того, что Лайонел хочет освободиться из захвата. Берти не знает, что Лайонел способен потерять дар речи в момент сильного волнения. Губы Лайонела медленно раздвигаются, зрачки расширяются от удивления. На столь близком расстоянии Берти замечает его признаки возраста: морщины вокруг глаз, пигментные пятна, седеющие волосы. Он видит, как двигается горло Лайонела, когда тот сглатывает.

— И что это сейчас такое было? — спрашивает Лайонел.

— Г-говорил же вам. К-к-кошмарно.

Теперь, когда проходит шок от собственного порыва, дрожь Берти усиливается, однако он никак не может отпустить плечо Лайонела. Он уверен, что если сделает это, то упадет.

— Чем бы это ни было… — улыбка Лайонела преображает его лицо. Хотя морщины и пятна никуда не делись, они словно бы исчезли из-за румянца и блеска ярко-голубых глаз: — …но оно точно не кошмарно!

Конец фразы Лайонел произносит шепотом, словно делится секретом, а не пытается спасти репутацию Берти и преодолеть его смущение.

— Лайонел…

Это совсем не то, что хотел сказать Берти, ведь он намеревался обратиться к нему «мистер Лог», а не столь фамильярно. И снова Лайонел улыбается и слегка кивает, показывая, что Берти может продолжать.

И Берти продолжает. Рванувшись вперед, он вновь впивается в губы Лайонела. Тот наклоняет голову, принимая поцелуй, но при этом не отвечает на него. На мгновение у Берти мелькает мысль, что его изучают, хотя, когда он осмеливается бросить взгляд на лицо Лайонела, то видит, что его глаза закрыты. Возможно, Лайонел, как уроженец колоний, считает, что это великая честь — поцелуй от королевской особы, несмотря на то, что он лучше других знает обо всех недостатках Берти.

Неожиданно губы Лайонела начинают движение, отвечая на поцелуй, и это заставляет Берти забыть о том, что он творит и что ему необходимо немедленно остановиться. Пальцы Лайонела скользят по его волосам, придерживая голову, чтобы Берти продолжал. Это еще не поцелуй, скорее приветствие.

Его член затвердел, как никогда прежде, но если бы Берти сейчас мог рационально мыслить, то не был бы этому удивлен. Такой поцелуй вызывает воспоминания о женщинах: их ласки, занятия любовью — не только с Элизабет, но и со всеми, кто был до нее, восторженных или холодных, но удовлетворявших все желания принца. Лайонела не слепил блеск громких титулов, он не сноб-подхалим, подобно другим логопедам, с которыми общался Берти, поэтому он бы наверняка отказался, если бы поцелуй был для него неприятен. Так странно целовать это грубое лицо и широкие губы, но это и к лучшему, ведь Берти просто хочет отточить свой навык, чтобы хорошо целоваться с женщинами.

Несомненно, Лайонел понимает это. Хотя, как замечает Берти, когда его бедро мягко вклинивается между ногами Лайонела, член того тоже встал. Это нормально — простое трение делает это неизбежным. Он чувствует дрожь Лайонела, которая появляется, словно вибрация от глухого стона, и чувствует удовлетворение от осознания, что тот, вероятно, считает Берти хорошим любовником. Вряд ли Лайонел знает о желаниях знатных дам — его опыт поцелуев до свадьбы, скорее всего, сводился к продавщицам и третьеразрядным актрисам, — но он не чужд страсти, он знает, что людям приятны такие прикосновения, он умело прижимает к себе Берти и даже если они оба тяжело дышат, бесстыдно потираясь…

Эякуляция происходит до того, как Берти понимает, что случилось — словно он вернулся в школьные годы. Даже если бы он мог контролировать свои бедра, он не в силах сдержать крик, который вырывается в тот момент, когда он сильно прижимается к ноге Лайонела. На мгновение мир превращается в чистое наслаждение, которое заполняет его без остатка и заставляет повиснуть на Лайонеле.

И затем приходит волна стыда — вдесятеро сильнее только что пережитого удовольствия. Он не смеет поднять глаза на Лайонела.

— Простите, простите, — шепчет он, задыхаясь.

— Ш-ш-ш… — произносит Лайонел, целуя Берти в щеку, словно няня, баюкающая испуганного ребенка.

Он сует руку в карман, вытаскивает носовой платок и вкладывает его в руку Берти. Лайонел продолжает гладить голову Берти, пока тот запихивает платок себе в брюки через пояс и безуспешно пытается устранить последствия своего эксцесса прежде, чем ткань станет мокрой, являя миру его позор.

— Простите м-меня, я н-не хотел т-т-т…

— Я знаю.

Берти украдкой смотрит на Лайонела. Его глаза чуть прикрыты, на лице мечтательное выражение, а рука ритмично поглаживает макушку Берти. Он совсем не выглядит взволнованным, скорее довольным, даже более того, удовлетворенным — он явно испытывает те же эмоции, которые Берти так тщательно подавляет в себе.

— Я н-не оскорбил вас?

Лайонел пристально смотрит на него, и его лицо вдруг становится беззащитным — прежде Берти никогда не видел его таким, даже в те моменты, когда сильно на него срывался. Его чувство вины исчезает.

— Я всего лишь хотел… — начинает он без заикания на звуке «в», и когда Лайонел усмехается, облегчение Берти настолько велико, что руки становятся ватными.

Лайонел вынужден поддерживать его снизу собственной ногой, и Берти ощущает бедром его эрекцию.

— Видите, это кошмарно, я даже не спросил, чего вы хотели… — Внезапно раздается стук в дверь.

Следующий пациент Лайонела. Время Берти истекло.

Оба мгновенно реагируют на эту мысль — подаются в стороны, поправляют одежду, — а Берти кидается к дивану. Нужно присесть, потому что он не доверяет ни состоянию своих брюк, ни своим подгибающимся коленям. Платок, превратившийся в грязный ком, перекочевывает в карман. Лайонел одергивает пиджак и теперь выглядит так, как обычно.

— Лайонел…

Берти осознает, что все необходимые слова придется приберечь до следующего раза. Если он будет, этот следующий раз. Если Лайонел не придет в себя и не отменит все будущие встречи. Вероятно, этот страх настолько явно читается на лице Берти, что Лайонел успокаивающе улыбается ему.

— Все будет хорошо.

— Вы не…

— Я в порядке.

Лайонел застегивает пуговицу на пиджаке, скрывая последнюю возможную улику. Вероятно, именно это он подразумевает под словом «в порядке». Однако его улыбка не меняется.

Всю следующую неделю Берти постоянно думает о случившемся в кабинете Лайонела. Он уверен, что сойдет с ума, если немедленно не переговорит с ним, однако не может ни встретиться с Лайонелом — все встречи Берти расписаны по часам — ни позвонить, потому что невозможно отыскать повод для внезапного телефонного звонка. Он чувствует себя нелепо. Ему никогда не нравились девицы, смахивающие на мальчиков, он всегда выбирал женщин с немодными пышными формами и платьями до пят, совсем не похожих на тот тип девушек, что предпочитал Дэвид — худощавых и спортивных. И уж тем более его не привлекали мужчины, в отличие от Джорджа, чьи романы с юношами остаются неприятной фамильной тайной.

Так почему же Берти думает о Лайонеле, когда Элизабет сжимает его руку и, чувствуя его отстраненность, треплет по щеке? Ведь он просто хотел научиться целоваться, чтобы порадовать свою жену.

Впервые он думает о предстоящей речи с удовлетворением, поскольку это означает очередной урок. Как всегда, Лайонел с улыбкой приветствует его и похлопывает по плечу, когда они приступают к работе. Это всего лишь работа. Слова вытекают из его рта более гладко, чем на прошлой неделе, даже когда Берти намеренно пытается заикнуться на слове «публика», чтобы Лайонел напомнил ему сложить губы, как для поцелуя. Он думает, что никогда еще не видел Лайонела таким сосредоточенным.

Когда он заканчивает чтение, Лайонел говорит:

— Отлично!

Берти ссутуливается, так как знает, что при этом Лайонел скажет ему сесть прямо.

— Не будьте таким удрученным!

— Я в порядке. — Слова звучат угрюмо, словно их произнес обиженный подросток. Лайонел стоит слишком далеко, чтобы прикоснуться к нему: — Чего не скажешь о речи.

— Плохая неделя?

Что за нелепость! Берти еще раз напоминает себе, что его не привлекают мужчины, а если бы и привлекали, то Лайонел вряд ли бы его очаровал своими явными признаками возраста и происхождением из рабочей семьи. И все же Берти не может перестать думать о непристойных вещах, которые мог бы проделывать вместе с Лайонелом: тереться об него, сосать его член, заваливать на эту жуткую кушетку в кабинете… нет, это неправильно, в фантазиях Берти Лайонел столь же страстен и нетерпелив. Он хочет довериться Лайонелу, но опасение получить отказ перекрывает страх, что тот покорно скажет «да» и двинется дальше без той толики радости, которая осветила его лицо во время их спонтанного поцелуя.

— Вы же знаете, что можете все мне рассказать. — Слова возвращают Берти в реальность, и он краснеет. Лайонел подмигивает ему. — Если, конечно, хотите.

Это подмигивание рушит последнюю стену, и Берти в три шага достигает Лайонела, хватает его за руки и прижимается лбом ко лбу.

— Простите. Я всю неделю думал только об этом.

Не поднимая головы, Лайонел обводит взглядом стены и окна.

— И я об этом думал предостаточно. Но, Берти, это небезопасно.

— Я знаю. Знаю. Если узнает архиепископ…

Лайонел с тревогой смотрит на него:

— Вы же не собираетесь рассказать об этом архиепископу?

— Конечно, нет! — Ужас в его голосе настолько очевиден, что Лайонел расслабляется и даже немного улыбается, словно представляет лицо архиепископа Лэнга в момент исповеди Берти.

Затем Берти осознает, насколько эгоистично с его стороны заботиться лишь о спасении собственной репутации. У Лайонела жена и крепкий брак, и что она подумает об этом… что подумают об этом люди… даже в своих мыслях он не решается произнести подходящие для этого слова.

— Простите, — снова произносит Берти, внезапно понимая, что все его фантазии никогда не воплотятся в жизнь. Он ведет себя столь же эгоистично, как Дэвид, который всегда на первое место ставил свои личные потребности. — Я не д-д-должен…

Пальцы Лайонела деликатно ложатся на его подбородок, прижимая, как обычно, те места, где зарождается заикание. Берти не готов к пронзительному желанию, которое охватывает его от этого простого прикосновения. Он стонет.

— Всю неделю? — спрашивает Лайонел, и его глаза блестят от радости.

— Каждую минуту. Я знаю, это безумие.

Улыбка Лайонела неотразима, Берти хочет поцеловать его прямо сейчас, но сдерживается.

— Я не знаю, что делать. Пожалуйста, научите меня.

— Вы целовались со своей женой?

— Мне не хотелось. — Глубокое дыхание диафрагмой, которое должно успокоить его, вызывает головокружение. — Я хотел поцеловать вас.

Он ждет, что Лайонел скажет, насколько это плохая идея, но тот молчит, и через мгновение Берти решает, что его молчание означает согласие. Он знает, что если поцелует Лайонела, дело не ограничится одним поцелуем, а если он двинется дальше, то отлично известно, куда это в итоге приведет.

Словно прочитав мысли Берти, Лайонел произносит:

— Вот почему это небезопасно.

— Я могу защитить вас. Мое положение…

Лайонел задумчиво улыбается, и от этого у Берти перехватывает горло.

— …только осложнит все дело, а меня наняли для того, чтобы сделать вашу жизнь проще.

Возможно, это мягкий отказ, но Лайонел не сказал «нет», и Берти не в силах дожидаться другого подходящего момента. Он притягивает Лайонела к себе для поцелуя, который столь же восхитителен, как те, о которых он мечтал — сладкие от страсти и терпкие от желания.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он, когда они переводят дыхание.

Лайонел кивает, и они продолжают, а Берти вдруг осознает, что не заикается даже на звуках «п» и «с».


	3. Практика поцелуев

— Вы целуетесь по-другому.

Берти моргает в ответ. Он ожидал, что супруга отчитает его, как только он прильнет к ее губам, однако такой реакции не предвидел.

— Это благодаря вашим урокам с Логом, верно? — На мгновение Берти уверен, что сейчас его сердце лопнет в груди, но Элизабет улыбается и продолжает: — Он сказал, что в результате вы сможете контролировать свою гортань и диафрагму. Это и в самом деле так?

— Д-да. — Берти пытается заставить себя расслабиться, он редко приходит к жене, и именно этот факт мог навести ее на подозрения, особенно вкупе с новой манерой целоваться. Конечно, более вероятно, что Элизабет решит — во всем виновата другая женщина, но от этого легче не станет, если супруга уверится, что он пустился во все тяжкие.

— Я сказал Логу, что звуки «п» и «с» слишком сложные, и он рекомендовал п-попрактиковаться с ними в… — Он складывает губы: — В поцелуе.

Берти краснеет, но сейчас у него есть оправдание. Он знает, насколько тяжкий груз взвалил на себя. Даже спрятанный в столе носовой платок Лайонела может привести к катастрофе, если его кто-то случайно найдет.

Элизабет видит его смущение, но ее предрассудки спасают Берти от объяснений.

— Пока Лог помогает совершенствовать вашу речь, я не вижу причин для конфуза, даже если его методы далеки от традиционных, — говорит она, поглаживая руку Берти. — Главное, мы должны убедиться, что сведения об этом никогда не выйдут наружу.

Берти покрывается потом от одной только мысли, что сведения о нем и Лайонеле могут выйти наружу.

— Вы же знаете, он очень б-благоразумен.

— И хочет, чтобы вы приходили к нему на занятия снова и снова, — в голосе Элизабет звучат резкие нотки. — Он не поставит под угрозу свою профессиональную репутацию. Или свой гонорар.

— Полагаю, вы правы.

— А еще я полагаю, что вы ему нравитесь, — ее голос смягчается. — Не передавайте ему мои слова, что вы начали целоваться иначе. Он и так проявляет излишнее любопытство к нашим личным делам.

Она словно чего-то ждет, и Берти впервые после рождения ребенка понимает, что его страсть может встретить желанный отклик, а не докучное перетерпевание. Он кивает и улыбается, отвернувшись к двери:

— Я ничего не скажу.

Лайонел уже в курсе, что Берти целуется по-другому. С каждым поцелуем, с каждым прикосновением Берти открывает в себе что-то новое. Например, ему нравится, когда его поддразнивают и провоцируют, если он уверен, что его терпение будет щедро вознаграждено. Он узнает, что поцелуй может стать и вопросом, и ответом, а слова, произнесенные шепотом, не вызывают заикания. Он обнаруживает, что мечтает разделить с другим человеком приятную дрему в теплой постели.

Берти не ожидал, что подобные занятия с мужчиной, то есть с Лайонелом, будут настолько похожи на любовную прелюдию, и он никак не может подобрать подходящее слово для их уроков.

— Моя жена сказала, что я начал по-другому целоваться, — говорит он Лайонелу в следующий визит, невзирая на просьбу Элизабет, так как считает, что должен информировать его обо всех, даже самых незначительных тревожных сигналах.

— Ну, так и есть, — коротко смеется Лайонел, проводя губами поверх плеча Берти. — Должно быть, это хороший знак, раз она оценила ваш поцелуй. Ее что-то смущает?

— Только ваша вздорная австралийская методика коррекции речи, — Они с Лайонелом не могут удержаться от смеха. Оба полураздеты, раскраснелись и счастливы от пережитого удовольствия. — Думаю, ей и в голову не может прийти, как обстоят дела на самом деле.

— Как и мне, — усмехаясь, Лайонел откидывается назад, сложив руки за голову вместо подушки. — Я часто думаю, что это сон. Скажи я об этом своей жене, она бы тут же заявила, что мне все это снится.

— Значит, она ни о чем не подозревает? — Укол ревности, нечестной и несправедливой. Берти должен желать Лайонелу счастья в браке, а тот — ему.

Лайонел поворачивает голову, рассматривая его, и Берти ощущает, как начинает гореть его лицо, поскольку понимает — тот мог уловить грубые нотки в его голосе.

— Моя жена никогда бы не пожалела о времени, что я провел с вами, — Его рука тянется к ладони Берти. — Ей бы и в голову не пришло в чем-то подозревать меня, ведь она считает, что я должен всецело служить вам.

Берти, все еще красный, прячется за спину Лайонела и обнимает его талию, влажную от пота.

— Вы ничего мне не должны, — говорит он. — Вы это знаете. Тем более не должны делать... это.

Кончики пальцев Лайонела нежно касаются руки Берти, заставляя его дрожать. Он ощущает, как поднимается и опускается грудь Лайонела, который дышит диафрагмой — так, как учил дышать и Берти.

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что я здесь не исполняю повинность, — пальцы погружаются в волосы Берти, поскольку Лайонел уже в курсе, что эта ласка заставляет того урчать от удовольствия, словно разнеженного кота. — Я люблю бывать с вами.

Каждый раз, когда Лайонел начинает фразу со слов «я люблю», Берти надеется, что ее окончание будет совсем другим. На этот раз он тихо вздыхает и еще крепче обхватывает Лайонела за талию.

— Я л-люблю, когда вы со мной.

Секундное колебание не ускользает от Лайонела.

— Еще не устали от меня? — мягко спрашивает он.

— Ни в коем случае! — Этот возглас снова заставляет Лайонела коротко рассмеяться.

Лайонел не раз шутил о своем возрасте, внешности и происхождении, и прекратил иронизировать над собой, только когда в один прекрасный день Берти не вышел из себя. Берти понимает — рано или поздно то, что они называют «практические занятия по технике поцелуя», должно закончиться, но сейчас даже не допускает и мысли об этом.

— Я отпущу в-вас только если в-вы сами захотите уйти.

— Я тоже никогда не устану от вас, — знакомая задумчивость заставляет голос Лайонела звучать на тон ниже. — Вы будете продолжать занятия со мной, но ваша дикция настолько улучшилась, что окружающие могут задаться вопросом: к чему вам уроки с логопедом?

— У меня все еще проблемы с определенными звуками. Помните их? — Возможно, будь Берти посмелее, он мог бы подтолкнуть Лайонела сказать то, что ему так хотелось от него услышать, но нечто более пугающее, чем заикание, останавливает его.

— У вас прогресс с вашими «п» и «к», — Пальцы Лайонела профессионально поглаживают нижнюю челюсть Берти. — А вот слово «королевский» иногда заставляет вас стопориться.

— Принц, королева, король, — тщательно двигая языком и губами, произносит Берти. Он целует палец Лайонела, поглаживающий его рот. — Принцесса, супруга, л-любовь…

Лайонел поднимает голову. Это его работа — замечать, когда Берти запинается, особенно на одних и тех же словах.

— Попробуйте еще раз, — говорит он.

— Л-л-лю… — Берти сглатывает слюну и кладет свои пальцы на подбородок Лайонела. — Покажите мне.

— Любовь, — Поймав запястье Берти, Лайонел проводит его пальцами по своим движущимся губам, непроизвольно целуя.

— Люблю… — он смотрит на Берти, — вас… не затруднит повторить?

Берти дышит диафрагмой.

— Любовь, — он поворачивает ладонь Лайонела, прижимает тыльной стороной к подбородку, и целует костяшки пальцев. — Люблю… вас тоже… не затруднит повторить?

— Да, люблю, — кивая, говорит Лайонел.

Оба они улыбаются, щеки раскраснелись, хотя Берти так сильно дрожит, что клацают зубы, и Лайонел мягко обнимает его:

— Видите, насколько все легче, когда вы регулярно упражняетесь.

— Легче только рядом с вами. С вами все легко.

Он хочет сказать Лайонелу кое-что еще, но Берти осознает, что эти слова могут стать для него опасной ловушкой, и поэтому замолкает. Если Элизабет обратила внимание, что он целуется по-другому, то непременно заметит, когда он не сдержится и выпалит нежности, которые прежде никогда ей не говорил. Или если поймает его у зеркала, когда он начнет таращиться на свое улыбающееся лицо, которому Лайонел только что прошептал слова любви.

Лайонел прижимает его к себе, давит своим подбородком на подбородок Берти, снимая скованность, и тот с благодарностью тонет в его объятии, прошептав еще раз «Люблю».


	4. Больше, чем поцелуй

— А вы и ваша жена все еще…

Берти осознает, что выпалил вопрос, мысленно не проговорив его, поэтому слова звучат без заикания. Однако, когда он все же вдумывается в смысл сказанного, то в ужасе застывает. Это его не касается, и если бы Лайонел задал подобный вопрос, Берти бы гневно огрызнулся.

Однако у Лайонела, в отличие от Берти, покладистый характер.

— Моя жена и я все еще?.. — повторяет он в ожидании окончания вопроса. Через несколько мгновений он указывает на кровать: — … занимаемся этим?

Помертвевший Берти ощущает, как полыхает его лицо.

— Простите. Понятия не имею, как это вообще пришло мне в голову. П-прошу, не обращайте внимания.

Но Лайонел, конечно же, не позволяет ему перевести тему.

— Должны же быть какие-то причины, почему вы спросили, — говорит он с улыбкой, и в его голосе нет возмущения или настойчивости.

Берти знает, что Лайонел никогда его об этом не спросит, поэтому принимает решение объясниться, хотя тем самым, как ему кажется, он предает Элизабет. При этом, как ни странно, занятие любовью с Лайонелом не считается предательством.

— Моя жена презирает секс, — бормочет он. — Долгое время я был уверен, что это из-за м-меня, потому что я ужасный любовник.

— Вы прекрасный любовник, — прерывает его Лайонел, кладя ладонь на руку Берти.

Вообще-то для Берти есть определенные различия между сексом со своей женой и сексом с Лайонелом — как с анатомической, так и с эмоциональной точки зрения, однако в разговоре он опускает эти детали, поскольку развитие столь щекотливой темы таит в себе немало опасностей.

— Прекрасный или нет, для нее не имеет значения. Она всегда пеклась о своей репутации настоящей леди и никогда не хотела этого… даже когда мы пытались завести ребенка.

Лайонел молчит, лишь немного приподнимает брови — видимо, прежде ему не приходило в голову, что женщина может притворяться, будто ей не нравится секс, чтобы сохранить репутацию настоящей леди. Эта странность Элизабет всегда удивляла Берти, ведь ее матери наверняка нравился акт зачатия, в противном случае она не нарожала бы столько детей. Однако мать Элизабет никогда не вращалась в кругу королевских семей, где ее венценосная дочь полна решимости производить на всех самое благоприятное впечатление.

— Я очень долго не занимался с ней этим, — Берти снова краснеет, когда вспоминает ход мыслей, побудивших его напрямую спросить Лайонела о его отношениях с женой. — И я даже не хочу пробовать снова, совсем не хочу.

Ладонь Лайонела слегка сжимается, а затем начинает успокаивающе поглаживать руку Берти.

— Раньше моей жене это очень нравилось, но она не захотела заводить четвертого ребенка, — говорит Лайонел. — И из-за этого нам пришлось соблюдать определенные условия.

Столь казенный оборот речи немедленно заставляет Берти прокрутить в голове мысль: не намек ли это на то, что Лайонел и Миртл перестали спать друг с другом? Или же они просто нашли способ удовлетворять свои желания, который не приводит к беременности? Берти отлично знает, как искусно использует Лайонел свои руки и рот, чтобы достичь обоюдного наслаждения в постели.

— Сейчас Миртл нечасто проявляет интерес… так, время от времени.

Очевидно, что он пытается отвлечь Берти от неприятных мыслей, поэтому тот качает головой и протягивает руку, чтобы пожать ладонь Лайонела в ответ.

— Я спросил не потому, что я п-против.

Вообще-то он против, но прекрасно знает, что не вправе обижаться. Хотя ему интересно, знает ли Миртл, что в этом кабинете они занимаются не только логопедическими уроками, однако он не осмеливается спросить об этом, чтобы не вынуждать Лайонела кривить душой.

— Со мной случилось… нечто странное, когда я посещал на прошлой неделе Бирмингем, и это заставило меня призадуматься.

Лайонел смотрит на пылающее лицо Берти.

— Вы хотите поговорить об этом? — спокойно спрашивает он, однако в его голосе проскальзывают нотки любопытства — то ли Лайонел посредственный актер, то ли Берти слишком хорошо изучил его интонации.

— Я бы не хотел вас расстраивать.

Лайонел на мгновение сводит брови, а затем его глаза расширяются, и он с преувеличенным энтузиазмом улыбается во весь рот:

— Это женщина? — доверительным тоном спрашивает он.

Берти не улавливает ни тени досады в голосе Лайонела, и от этого его горло сжимается.

— Н-не совсем, нет.

На мгновение ему кажется, что лицо Лайонела озаряет радость и улыбка становится теплее, более искренней. Это придает ему храбрости, и он продолжает.

— Была ночь перед т-той ужасной речью, которую мы прорабатывали, и я не переставал жаловаться своему секретарю. Я сказал, что без ж-жены мне совсем не справиться, но не в том смысле, как тот понял. Он спросил меня, не хочу ли я немного освежиться. Я думал, что он имел в виду «не хочу ли я немного выпить» и поэтому, естественно, согласился. Он вышел, а через четверть часа в мою дверь постучали. Это была актриса, с которой я был близок в юности… еще до Элизабет, и… н-несколько раз после.

Лайонел слушает, затаив дыхание, и Берти делает паузу. Прежде они никогда не обсуждали свои юношеские похождения, кроме признания, что у них никогда не было опыта с мужчинами, за исключением невинных вещей, которые происходили в любой закрытой школе для мальчиков — тайные обжимания вокруг фотографий кинозвезд и тому подобное. Берти полагает, что до свадьбы у Лайонела было много женщин, и абсолютно уверен, что до него доходили слухи об интрижках Берти от своих друзей в газетном бизнесе.

— Она принесла выпивку, но было совершенно ясно, зачем она пришла ко мне. Мы немного поговорили, и она гладила мою руку, точь-в-точь, как вы сейчас. Я подумал: «О, почему бы и нет?». Такой пустяк, даже если Элизабет об этом узнает… но я не с-смог, потому что стал размышлять, как вы на это посмотрите, и мысленно надеялся получить ваше одобрение.

— Я бы одобрил, — кивнув, соглашается Лайонел. Однако в его тоне есть некая настороженность, которую Берти прежде не замечал.

— Ну, в конечно счете я все равно не смог. У меня даже совсем не… — И снова Берти краснеет. — Я поцеловал ее, один раз, и когда стало очевидно, что меня это совсем не возбуждает, я сказал, что поцелуй всего лишь дань нашему прошлому, а на самом деле мне нужно хорошо выспаться накануне выступления. Она была очень деликатна, поэтому лишь пожелала мне спокойной ночи и удачи.

— Вас это расстроило? — спрашивает Лайонел.

— То, что я не затащил ее в постель? Совсем нет. Хотя нет, немного расстроило — ситуация была ужасающе неловкой, но, вероятно, она подумала, что у меня есть новая д-дама, и именно поэтому мои мысли витали в облаках. — Берти тихо смеется. — Однако дело было совсем не в женщине.

Он останавливается, не в силах посмотреть Лайонелу в глаза, и произносит:

— Думаю, я в-в в вас влюбился.

Рука Лайонела скользит по его плечу, перемещается на спину, обнимает, губы прижимаются ко лбу Берти.

— Я тоже люблю вас, — шепчет Лайонел.

Раз или два они говорили это друг другу, но сейчас все по-другому. Мужчина, а тем более принц, может выразить свое расположение другу или товарищу под видом придворного комплимента. Мужчина, а тем более принц, может принять сексуальные услуги от женщины или другого мужчины, желающих их оказать. Даже если бы слуги Берти были в курсе его отношений с Лайонелом — о чем он предпочитал не думать и считать, что никто ни о чем не догадывается, — они бы не стали задавать лишних вопросов или шантажировать его.

Но влюбиться всерьез и желать только одного мужчину, пренебрегая ради него собственной женой… Это бы ужаснуло как придворных, так и всех членов королевской семьи. Даже его брат Джордж, который, как Берти знает, часто развлекался с юношами и зрелыми мужчинами, сейчас живет в браке с женой и детьми, которых, кажется, искренне любит. Для влечения Берти есть свое словесное обозначение, однако он боится о нем даже подумать, а не то чтобы сказать вслух.

— Не думаю, что вы поймете, — тихо говорит он Лайонелу, который гладит его по волосам.

— О, я-то пойму. Вы же знаете, все это тоже сбивает меня с толку. Я думал, что в силу возраста уже утратил интерес к плотским утехам, тем более к фантазиям о романе с принцем, — Мысль о том, что у Лайонела были фантазии насчет романа с ним, вселяет в Берти веселую уверенность, и он поднимает глаза. — Факт в том, что вы мужчина. Причем принц, а не обычный человек. А еще вы — мой ученик. А еще женаты, как и я сам. Даже если бы я искал совета… в книгах, разумеется, я бы никогда не смог обсуждать это с кем-либо, — все равно бы его не нашел. Ситуация беспрецедентная.

Берти улыбается в ответ на печальный смешок Лайонела.

— Все, что касается наших отношений, не имеет прецедента. Насколько я знаю, еще ни одному принцу в истории не требовалась помощь логопеда. И ни один принц так не сближался с…

— Простолюдином? — спрашивает Лайонел.

— С потомком австралийского пивовара. — Они вместе смеются, хотя Берти все еще нерешительно колеблется, когда вспоминает, что именно натолкнуло его на этот разговор. — Моя жена никогда не беспокоилась насчет моих любовниц. Насколько я знаю, именно она рассказала моему секретарю о том, что моя бывшая пассия выступает в театре Бирмингема. Она никогда не настаивала, чтобы я оборвал все связи с женщинами из моего прошлого, за исключением тех, что могли повредить нашей репутации. Но мне не нужна любовница… мне нужны вы.

— Дорогой мой, я уже принадлежу вам.

От наплыва нежности Берти едва не задыхается, поскольку он мгновенно понимает, что сдержанность Лайонела объясняется опасениями попасть впросак, а не тем, что он не испытывает никаких ответных чувств.

— Если мы признаем, что наши отношения не имеют прецедента, можем ли мы признать, что в связи с этим им не требуется официальных дефиниций или судебных определений?

Лайонел кивает:

— Да. Конечно, можем.

Берти целует Лайонела, дрожа от облегчения. Он знает, что Лайонел простит ему эту дрожь, ведь тот прощает ему абсолютно все. Берти обмякает в его объятиях, а тот треплет его волосы и растирает плечи, закаменевшие от напряжения, до тех пор, пока тело не расслабляется.

— Я могу называть наши отношения любовью? — спрашивает Берти, когда они возвращаются в реальность.

— Надеюсь, именно так вы и станете их называть, — отвечает Лайонел с улыбкой и прижимается к смеющимся губам Берти. — У меня и в мыслях не было именовать их по-другому. Никоим образом не хочу вас как-то задеть… но я думаю о вашей любви, как о благословении божьем.

— Я больше никогда не буду заикаться на слове «любовь». Я п-п… — сделав паузу, Берти поджимает губы и расслабляет подбородок.

«Как для поцелуя», — думает он, и его переполняет счастье.

— Я подтверждаю, что всегда буду говорить вам «люблю».  



End file.
